


Of care and love

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, just aftercare, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: Despite knowing everything that happened was 110% consensual, the Doctor can't help but feel a little bad about the things he did to his Rose everytime they finish a playtime. This only makes the ritual of showering her in care and love more amazing and special, fortunatly





	Of care and love

Closing his eyes and catching his breath, the Doctor has to struggle a little to keep himself up by his arms and not collapse against the body beneath him. Once he has fully recovered from his orgasm he opens his eyes, looking down at the naked woman cuffed to the bed: dark bruises are already forming across Rose’s arms and sides, and the sight startles him. She’s still panting, her eyes closed, her body having more or less melted into the bed. 

 

Quickly and (somewhat) gracefully he moves off her body, getting rid of the condom by tying a quick knot and throwing the rubber in the general direction of the rubbish bin, not really caring if it hits its target: his beloved Sub is his priority now, nothing else. 

 

He presses a quick kiss to her forehead before grabbing his sonic from the bedside table and starting the process of freeing her from the four pairs of cuffs keeping her anchored to the bed. The familiar buzzing of the tool seems to bring Rose back to awareness cause she whines and opens her eyes, struggling a little against the restraints. 

 

“Shhh, love, I’m here. Just gonna get your feet… Theeeere we go”, he soothes, sonicing the last ankle cuff open and caressing her legs gently before crawling back up the bed.

Rose reaches out a hand towards him, and he grabs it and presses it to his heart for her to feel the beating, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She tends to be a little anxious and even confused after really intense scenes, and what she needs most in that state is comfort, love and closeness. 

 

“You did so good, my darling”, the Doctor whispers against her lips.

Rose smiles.

“I did?” she asks hopefully.

“Of course! You’re always good”, he tells her.

“Love you”, Rose whispers, earning another kiss.

“Love you more”, the Doctor says, scooping her up in his arms and sitting them up against the headboard. 

 

Grabbing the sonic again, the Doctor silently starts working on the bruises on her arms. Rose leans back against his chest, breathing deeply. He caresses her arms as he goes over the bruises with the blue light of the sonic, murmuring soft nothings as the purpleish spots fades from her skin. She breathes in shakingly, her eyes fluttering shut in relaxation. The Doctor smiles adoringly, pressing a kiss to her hair. As well as helping Rose relax and feel better, making sure she knows she’s loved, the aftercare routine holds a great significance for the Doctor: during intense scenes, especially role-play ones just like this one, it’s not at all uncommon for him to inflict pain on her and even call her a few not-so-nice things. Everything consensual and on Rose’s request, of course, but he still tends to be a little shaken and upset when the adrenaline leaves his body and he abandons his character for the night. It’s the same for Rose, and in such a delicate moment the best thing they can do is be there for each other. 

 

“Sorry”, the Doctor rushes out as he accidently brushes his arm against a particularly nasty collection of fingertip-shaped bruises on her side.

Rose only shakes her head.

“Did you miss the part where I was screaming in pleasure?” she says teasingly, turning her head so she can smile at him.

“Believe me, I did not. It was breathtakingly beautiful”, he says, kissing her and stroking her hair. 

She leans into the kiss, humming happily.

 

They break apart, Rose settling back against his chest as the Doctor moves on to sonic away the fingerprints on her sides. She closes her eyes, focusing on the buzz of the sonic and the slight soreness slipping from her side. 

“My good girl”, the Doctor praises gently after putting the sonic down again, kissing her forehead.

He starts rubbing his hands up and down her arms, and she lets out a long, happy sigh. The Doctor can tell she has now mostly returned from the fuzzy haziness that is subspace. 

 

“How do you want your aftercare, Rose? I could run you a bath, make you some tea, read to you, we could of course just cuddle...” he offers with a gentle murmur and a press of his lips below her ear, always making sure the time after he’s taken her apart is spent just how she wants it. 

Rose opens her eyes again, turning to look at him as she contemplates her choice. He lets her take her time, stroking her hair and smiling lovingly. 

 

“Cuddle, please”, Rose decides finally, and on cue his arms are wrapped even more tightly and securely around her body. 

“Of course”, he confirms, Rose smiling sleepily and tucking her head in under his chin. 

“Thank you, you always take such good care of me”, she whispers. 

“Thank YOU for letting me, for trusting me like this. I love you so much, Rose.”

“I love you more”, Rose maneges to get out around a yawn.

He laughs softly, fondly. A little wiggling and rearranging later they are both laying down in bed rather than sitting against the headboard, the Doctor pulling up the fluffy duvet over both of them as Rose cuddles into his chest, getting comfortable. 

 

“Will you stay?” she asks, and he swears his one heart cracks a little at the fear in her voice.

“Of course I will, Rose. I’d never leave you alone after a scene. Ever. You did very well, and I’m extremely proud of you. And I’m not leaving. Sleep, love, if you want to. You’re safe. So safe, and so loved.”

“Thank you”, she tells him in a sleepy whisper, and he holds her impossibly closer.


End file.
